Okita Sougo/Relacje
Rodzina Okita Okita Mitsuba thumb|180px|right|Pożegnanie Sougo i MitsubySougo był do niej bardzo przywiązany. Zdawał sobie sprawę z oddania siostry, która próbowała zastąpić mu matkę. Odnosił się do niej z szacunkiem, cenił jej zdanie i troszczył o zdrowie kobiety. Posłusznie wykonywał jej polecenia, robiąc wszystko, by była zadowolona. Jako dziecko był zazdrosny o Hijikatę, który koncentrował na sobie jej uwagę. Wiadomo, że przesyłał siostrze pieniądze, a chcąc oszczędzić Mitsubie bólu zabronił widywać się z Hijikatą. Podczas pożegnania z umierającą siostrą, Sougo wyznał, że czuje się winny, bo zawsze stał jej na drodze do szczęścia. Shinsengumi Kondo Isao Sougo go podziwia i ceni. Jest wobec niego lojalny, co można zauważyć podczas rebelii w Shinsengumi, kiedy to Sougo ratuje Kondo przed zdrajcami. Również kiedy jego przywódca zostaje skazany na śmierć, on i reszta Shinsengumi, ryzykują życie aby go odbić. Znają się bardzo długo i mają dobre relacje. Hijikata Toshiro Sougo nienawidzi Hijikate za to, że odrzucił jego siostrę oraz "zabrał" przyjaciół. Za czasów, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, był bardzo zazdrosny o Kondo. Jednak jego zamachy na Hijikate nie mają na celu uśmiercenie go, tylko drażnienie. Mimo wszystko Sougo i Hijikata są przyjaciółmi. Sougo (w odcinku, kiedy Shinsengumi pilnuje członka Szogunatu, który ma związek z narkotykami) mówi Hijikacie, że go lubi. Podczas gdy obaj są zamienieni w śrubokręty stawia mu drinka.Sougo zdaje się lekceważyć Hijikate, jednak w sadze "Żegnaj Shinsengumi", odmawia udziału w próbie odbicia Kondo z więzienia, ponieważ twierdzi, że gdy nie ma dowódcy, rządzi vice-dowódca. Gdy Hijikata decyduje się wrócić i odbić Kondo, Sougo czeka na niego z resztą oddziałów. Sougo nie jest obojętny na łzy Hijikaty. Matsudaira Katakuriko Yamazaki Sagaru Kamiyama Ito Kamotaro Najemnicy Gin-chana Sakata Gintoki thumb|left|170px|Sougo aresztuje Gintokiego Sougo nazywa go "Szefem" (jp. danna), a sam Gintoki zazwyczaj myli jego imię. Po burzliwym początku, ta dwójka odnajduje wspólny język. Obojgu bowiem sprawia przyjemność poniżanie i torturowanie Hijikaty. Widząc walkę między srebrnowłosym samurajem a wicekapitanem Shinsengumi, Sougo oświadcza, że chciałby skrzyżowac z nim miecze. Mimo iż słowa krytyki ze strony Hijikaty kończą się brutalną odpowiedzią Okity, nie ma on problemów z wysłuchiwaniem pouczeń Gintokiego. Podczas odwiedzin siostry przyprowadza do restauracji Sakatę i przedstawia go jako swojego przyjaciela. By nie wysłuchiwać narzekań Hijikaty aresztuje Gintokiego zamiast prawdziwego przestępcy. Kagura Nazywa ją "Chinką" albo "świnią". Podczas swoich rozmyślań oświadcza, że pewnego dnia ją pokona. Kagura jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które podniosły na niego rękę, więc Sougo walczy z nią, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Nie szczędzi jej również kąśliwych uwag, często nazywa ją dzieckiem. Mimo to potrafią ze sobą współpracować. W Sadze Yagyuu Sougo ratuje Kagurę przed atakiem Minamito deklarując swoje wyłącznie prawo do pokonania rudowłosej Amanto. Następnie wspólnie, choć niechętnie, pokonują przeciwnika. Oboje uwielbiają festyny, toteż gdy roboty psują ich dobrą zabawę rozwścieczona para nastolatków niszczy wszystkie, mimo iż chwilę wcześniej nie potrafili uporać się z nimi uporać Hijikata i Kondo. W sadze Rokkaku po odbyciu poważnej rozmowy Sougo postanawia osłaniać Kagurę, która ucieka razem z Kirie. Sam zaś staje naprzeciw członków Soukaitou. W całej serii Sougo przeprosił tylko dwie kobiety: jedną z nich jest jego siostra, a drugą Kagura.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 346, str. 13 Shimura Shinpachi Mimawarigumi Sasaki Isaburo Imai Nobume Sougo krzyżuje miecze z wicekapitan Mimawarigumi, ale podczas walki oświadcza, że to nie ona jest jego celem. Według kobiety mają te same "oczy zabójcy". Zna jej słaby punkt i nie omieszka wykorzystać tej informacji. Kiedy Nobume siedzi w więzieniu przynosi pączki, by ją zdenerwować. Pozostali Tokugawa Shigeshige Katsura Kotarou Z początku poszukiwany przez bakufu, Katsura był stale atakowany przez Shinsengumi, a zwłaszcza Sougo, za działalność terrorystyczną. Podczas sagi Żegnaj Shinsengumi stają się sojusznikami. Urara Sayaka Sarutobi Ayame Po raz pierwszy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w odcinku 83 w klubie kabaretowym. Kiedy Sougo zapoznał się z jej masochistycznymi tendencjami, szybko tworząc więź entuzjastów M & S. Kirie Przypisy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Relacje